Our fight Our way
by KoraDonDora
Summary: In the world of Smash, the events of subspace were merely forgotten. Peach just wanted a simple tournament. Zelda just wanted to confess her attraction for Link. And Mario just wanted to do the unthinkable. When Midna informs them of a dark power inside o


"L-link?! Where are you?! Oh Peach I hope he's okay," Zelda said worriedly. The two princesses were lost in a jungle. It was familiar to them as they have been here before. The world was in chaos. Many friends are lost and some have even joined them. Peach was missing both her dear friend Daisy and her true love Mario. She tried to think of where they would be.

I'm sure Link's fine. He can defend himself rather well," Peach said reassuringly. They walked through the jungle for days now. The story of how it came to be this way is rather interesting. Let us go back to 7 days ago. It was a sunny peaceful day at The Grand Stadium. The birds sang as Princess Peach walked down the aisles of the seats.

I want the ballons there, the stars there, and the food there. Make sure it's perfect," Peach said hapily. She hired and team of toads to set up for the tourtament. Today marked the fourth Smash tourtament. This time, Peach has invited more contestants to join the match. She loved to watch the tourtament. Seeing all the players battle for the chapionship trophy. Last tourtaments winner was Sonic the hedgehog. He was new to the tourtament scene so he won by pure luck. Of course he had to go through Mario to get to the trophy. It wasn't an easy battle. This year the Villager, Megaman, and Wii fit trainer are coming to compete. She sent out more invitations though they haven't answered. Shadow was sent one as well as Waluigi. Of course many others are coming purely to watch. Peach was just happy to see everyone enjoy themselves. She skipped hapily down the steps until she suddenly tripped. Someone grabbed her hand before she fell.

Be more careful Princess," said a dark voice. She looked to see Shadow. She smiled and then hugged him tightly.

You came! I'm so happy to see you. How have you been?"

Just fine. Same anti-hero story."

"Is Megaman here yet? He's up first."

Yeah. In the lobby."

Oh just splendid!" She walked to the elevator and pressed the lobbly button. She hummed too herself quietly. There was a loud ding as the doors opened. There was a crowd of people gathered in the lobby. Peach soon spotted Mario. She walked behind him a covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who~," she said hapily.

Princess Peach?," He replied. He lifted her hands and turned to look at her. She then hugged him.

Hi Mario. Ready for this year's tourtament? I know last year wasn't so great but this year you'll win for sure."

I'm-a pretty sure I'll-a win this year. Sonic may have-a won last year, but I'm-a gonna take home the gold." Soon a blue blur past between them. The blur sped across the room before coming to a halt.

"Hey guy," Sonic said cooly.

Oh hi Sonic. How have you been?"

Cool as always Princess. Anyways I suppose you saw Shadow. He wanted to join in the fight too. I also brought some friends." Soon Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Rouge, and Blaze walked inside the lobby.

"Hi guys, I'm glad to see you guys again. I haven't seen you since the olympicas," said Peach cheerfully.

"Did you organize this yourself Peach?," Amy asked.

"Yep. I even got Megaman to show up. Have you seen him by the way?" Suddenly loud shouts came from the other side of the lobby. Everyone looked to see a figure in a black cloak hurting the other competitors.

"Out of my way! I need to find them before it's too late!," said the figure. Princess Peach pushed through the crowd to confront the person behind all of the drama. The mysterious person pushed past her.

"Excuse me!," she yelled. The figure stopped and turned to look at the princess. The figure smirked and walked towards the princess.

"So you're the one who gathered everyone here. I thought after last time you wouldn't even attempt that again."

"What do you mean?"

"I figured you would forget. All of you were traumatized one way or another. Zelda was kidnapped, Link thought he lost her, Mario almost lost you, you were almost killed, and so on. You all have been scarred one way or another."

"Do you mean-"

"Yes. Subspace. You were all there except for some of you. You are the lucky ones. Before you left some of you were connected to subspace. I need to take you back to my realm and sepperate you. You are one of them Princess. You contain dark energy that can turn you into an evil and cruel person. Just like everyone else I'm looking for."

"That's-a crazy talk. The Princess-a would-a never do that-a," Mario chimmed.

"You're connected too plumber. You will become more of a threat than she will. Also I would like you to tell your brother that he connected someone else to subspace."

"What?! Who?!"

"His true love Daisy. He connected her through contamination. He must have done something to do that to her."

"Why don't you just leave! We don't believe you," Zelda said annoyed.

"P-princess? I haven't seen you in years. I've missed you very much."

"Who are you?" The figure took off the cloak and revealed themselves. Zelda's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the familiar person. It was Midna, the imp that lived in the twilight realm. This time she had returned to her smaller form.

"M-midna. You came back."

"Yes Zelda. I have come for you as well. To save you from a horrible fate. A syndicate is after you and the others and they want to find you before I do. Luckily you guys are all gathered in one place. Well most of you. Where are Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wolf?"

"Why? Are they apart of the ones who are connected to subspace?"

"Yes. And I fear they may have been turned into complete darkness."

"What's the difference between then and now?," Fox asked.

"They are much more fearsome then anyone else and with the powers of darkness at their command, they can revive Tabu and make him much more dangerous."

"Then we need to find them," said Samus. Peach was worried. Everyone here was ready for a battle, while she was just a princess with no power. Even Zelda could defend herself. Pikachu tugged at her dress. She looked down to see him staring at her. He knew she was worried. She reach down to pet him but a large rumble stopped her from doing so. Suddenly a giant hand smashed through the wall. Everyone was seperated from one another. Zelda searched frantically for Link and Midna. Peach was in a corner behind a couch panicking. Amy was searching for Sonic as Blaze tried to light the fog with her flames. Peach gasped for air as the couch was pushed against her. She squirmed trying to free herself. She felt herself getting light headed. Suddenly a sword slashed through the couch and an arm went around Peach's waist. It was Link. Our famous swordsman in green.

"Are you okay Princess?," he asked concerned. She was focusing her attention elsewhere. She looked back at her friends all suffering great pain. She felt tears in her eyes as she watched her friends fight. She then saw Mario. He was being attacked by the subspace monsters. A whole pack coming at him.

"MARIO!," she screamed. She tried to run towards him but Link stopped her from doing so. She looked at him as he held no emotion. He was busy watching Zelda. She looked around her as she tried to find Link.

"Link?! Where are you?!," she shouted. She turned around and saw the Master Hand. She teleported away trying to escape. She ran into a corner where an unconscious Pikachu lay. She carressed his cheeks until sparks of electricity came from the red marks on his cheeks. His eyes fluttered open. He rolled to his stomach before standing on it's hind legs. He leaped onto Zelda's lap. She petted him and watched everyone else fight. She then saw men with guns shoot at Samus. She then turned into a statue. Her statue radiated a dark aura. It was the power of subspace. The power they feared and were trying to destroy. She held Pikachu in her arms as she ran through the lobby, dodging enemies and falling wood and metal. She spotted Luigi cowering in fear at a sleeping towtow. She teleported to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and teleported back to the corner.

"Thank-a you Princess," he said greatfully. Then there was a scream coming from another corner of the room. It was Amy.

"Sonic! Help me!," Am screamed. Sonic was fighting the subspace army while trying to save his friends. He looked back to see Amy being attacked by the army men. One of the men took the chance and shot Sonic from behind. Amy let out an ear piercing scream. She had just witnessed her love be turned into a statue. Mario wasn't doing so well either. He blocked shots left and right, trying to stay alive. The Princess wasn't anywhere within reach but he knew she was somewhere. He pushed through the enemies and ran around the lobby.

"PEACH! PEACH!," he shouted. Soon he bumped into a shell with spikes. One pierced his stomach but didn't cut anything vital. Blood seeped through his clothes as Mario clutched his stomach. Soon he met angry eyes. It was Bowser. But this time much more darker.

"Hello Mario. See my new power? I will use it destroy you!," He said menacingly. He slashed at Mario but luckily he dodged the attack. Mario had no other option but to flee. He yelled out to everyone before leaving.

"Everyone-a leave. The darkness is-a coming. Please stay-a safe." With that he was gone. Peach heard him and tugged on Link's tunic. Link looked down at the emotional Princess with a serious expression. His face held no expression except for pain.

"We need to go. Mario wants us to stay safe," she said. Link stared blankly.

"We need to find Zelda. She's out there somewhere and she's connected to the dark power. If they catch her then we'll be in trouble," he stated.

"She'll be fine. She has powers and she knows how to use them. If she can't handle it she can transform into Sheik." She looked at him with sadness and she desperately wanted to escape. She wanted to leave and go find Mario. Forget about subspace and horror. Midna was right about being traumatized. Link grabbed her hand and ran through the crowd. Pushing past the enemies and his friends that were left to suffer a horrible fate. Hell was unleashed.


End file.
